Delta Squad
Delta Squad was an elite clone commando squad that carried out demanding missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Comprised of four clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett, Delta Squad included RC-1138, RC-1140, RC-1207, and RC-1262—informally known as "Boss", "Fixer", "Sev", and "Scorch", respectively. One of the twenty-five squads that comprised Arca Company of the Commando Group Zero Five Commando in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade, Delta Squad took their orders from the Director of Special Forces, Jedi General Arligan Zey, along with Zey's former Padawan, Bardan Jusik for the much of the war, and then from Jusik's replacement, Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan. During several missions, the unit was also overseen in the field by clone advisor CC-01/425. First deployed on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars, Delta Squad would go on to play an instrumental role in the recapture of the RAS Prosecutor, as well as the rescue of fellow commando unit, Omega Squad. In conjunction with Omega, and working with two of the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos under the direction of former Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Kal Skirata, Delta would take part in the shut down of a Separatist terror cell operating on Coruscant. The squad would be tasked with locating the Kaminoan defector Ko Sai, though their search would turn up nothing but the scientist's severed head. Delta Squad would again prove invaluable to the Republic in the lead up to the Battle of Kashyyyk, where they were able to rescue the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful from his Trandoshan slaver captors, defend Wookiee villages from Separatist battle droids, and even destroy a Recusant-class light destroyer. However, it was on Kashyyyk that Delta Squad would be forced to abandon one of their own, the commando known as Sev, when he came under fire and the squad received orders from Jedi Grand Master Yoda himself to immediately pull out. Delta Squad would go on to serve the newly-formed Galactic Empire as part of the 501st Legion's Imperial Commando Special Unit, where they were given a replacement for Sev, and tasked with hunting down Jedi who had escaped Order 66, along with clone deserters, Jedi sympathizers, and other Imperial dissidents. The P Team/B Team Storyline After a mission on the Wookie home world it is unknown what became of Delta squad until recently. The squad lost it team member Sev so they went to find him hoping he would still be alive. When they finally found him still alive they were attacked by the bounty hunter Bossk and Trandosion slaver's. They are saved by Scorpion and his allies now Delta Squad joined in helping Scorpion protect the Multi-Universe. The Squad then joined up with the P Team to beat Galactus. When they meet the B Team they will be surprised when they find out that Obi Wan a Jedi and a general of the republic is working with them. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny The Squad joins the the B Team to fight Discord and new comer Sigma. They will also be taking on Pong Krell and make him pay for he did to their brothers. The Clone Commandos tried to fight off the invasion forces of Discord and Sigma during the attack on the Republic but Discord won the battle and much of the Republic force's were destroyed. Needless to say with the death of so many of their brothers they are ready to do whatever it takes to stop Discord. Which they will do soon. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Squad Members Friends The Republic, The Jedi, Tafful and the Wookies, Scorpion, Cassandra, Crypto, Raz, RJ, Android 18, The P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Edd, Nina, Brick, Butch, Ice King, Nibbler, Hans, Noob, Luigi, Meowth, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Fairy Leviathan, Otacon, Ciel, The Demoman(Team Fortress 2), and Bomberman. Enemies The Separatist, Trandosion Slavers, Bossk, Galactus, Discord, Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organization, Robotic Empire, Phobos League, bossrepubliccommando.png|Boss 38 fixerrepubliccommando.jpg|Fixer 40 scorchrepublicommando.png|Scorch 62 sevrepubliccommando1.png|Sev 07 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Clones Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Roleplaying Category:Gun Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Armored Characters Category:Team Category:Team heroes Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Temuera Morrison Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories